Luthori General Election September 3963
39 | popular_vote1 = 11,653,671 | percentage1 = 38.33% | swing1 = 8.85 | image2 = | leader2 = Jason Chandler | leader_since2 = 3959 | party2 = New Choice | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 16.68%, 77 Seats | seats2 = 80 | seat_change2 = 3 | popular_vote2 = 5,380,541 | percentage2 = 17.70% | swing2 = 1.02% | image3 = | leader3 = Victoria Young | leader_since3 = 3960 | party3 = Social Democratic League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 12.67%, 57 Seats | seats3 = 60 | seat_change3 = 3 | popular_vote3 = 4,086,913 | percentage3 = 13.44% | swing3 = 0.77% | image4 = | leader4 = Sophia Lancaster | leader_since4 = 3954 | party4 = Liberal Alliance | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 11.27%, 52 Seats | seats4 = 60 | seat_change4 = 8 | popular_vote4 = 3,905,626 | percentage4 = 12.85% | swing4 = 1.58% | image5 = | leader5 = Theo Bennet | leader_since5 = 3956 | party5 = Conservative Party of Luthori | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = 5.16%, 21 Seats | seats5 = 33 | seat_change5 = 12 | popular_vote5 = 2,311,001 | percentage5 = 7.60% | swing5 = 2.45% | image6 = | leader6 = Sam Bourke-Rudd | leader_since6 = 3942 | party6 = Luthori Democratic Movement Party | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 4.54%, 20 Seats | seats6 = 18 | seat_change6 = 2 | popular_vote6 = 1,301,752 | percentage6 = 4.28% | swing6 = 0.26% | image7 = | leader7 = Krista Thompson | leader_since7 = 3957 | party7 = National Party of Luthori | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 3.13%, 5 Seats | seats7 = 13 | seat_change7 = 8 | popular_vote7 = 952,218 | percentage7 = 3.13% | swing7 = 1.55% | image8 = | leader8 = Emmanuel DeVatoy | leader_since8 = 3959 | party8 = Sovereign People's Party | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = 2.19%, 7 Seats | seats8 = 10 | seat_change8 = 3 | popular_vote8 = 810,497 | percentage8 = 2.67% | swing8 = 0.48% | before_election = Artūrs Virsnieks | before_party = Coalition of the Regions | after_election = Mikelis Skriveris | after_party = Liberal Union |color1 = 0B0B61 |color2 = ff4c00 |color3 = FF0000 |color4 = 6495ED |color5 = 00BFFF |color6 = FF8C00 |color7 = FF69B4 |color8 = 000000 }} The Luthori General Election September 3963 was the second general election of Luthori in 3963. It was a snap election called only a month after a minority HDU government and was called due to the dissolution of the Luthori People's Party which mostly merged into the HDU, prompting an early election. Other than mass HDU gains, the election was mostly a repeat of the previous election held in July. New Choice once again came second gaining three seats since the previous election with the Social Democratic League and Liberal Alliance coming joint third with 60 seats each. A coalition government was unable to be formed thus the HDU instead lead another minority government much to the dismay of some parties such as New Choice which had their eyes set on leading a progressive cabinet. However another general was called in July 3964 due to the HDU dissolving due to the weak leadership of a minotiry government, party in-fighting and many high profile party members being involved in scandals. Competing Parties Save for the Luthori People's Party which effectively merged into the Hosian Democratic Union, exactly the same parties that competed in the July elections competed in this election. The following list is of each party's political affiliations during this election. Conservative *Hosian Democratic Union (HDU) *Conservative Party of Luthori (CPL) *Luthori Democratic Movement Party (LDMP) *Sovereign People's Party (SPP) Progressive *New Choice (NC) *Social Democratic League (SDL) *Liberal Alliance (LA) *National Party of Luthori (NPL) Results No parties made any major gains other than the Hosian Democratic Union which mostly took votes from the Luthori People's Party that many of its members merged into. The turnout was at 40.61%, being only just over 6% less than the previous election two months prior. Due to the difficulty in forming any coalition, the HDU instead lead another minority government much to the dismay of many competing parties.